


NyanNinja Short Stories

by NyanNinja232



Series: NyanNinja_andcompany [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Agent Files, Friendship, Gamers, Gen, Heroes, Short Stories, descriptions, super smash brothers ultimate - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanNinja232/pseuds/NyanNinja232
Summary: A collection of short stories about my OC's NyanNinja and InkDash. (and more soon)More will be added, most likely when we come up with some more headcannons for this series
Series: NyanNinja_andcompany [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784248





	1. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NyanNinja and InkDash relax after a tough day on the job

Anyone passing through the office late at night that day might have thought that a murder scene had just been discovered, what with all the shrieking and yelling coming from Unit101’s office that day. Little did anyone else know, the co-leaders of Unit101 - InkDash and NyanNinja - were relaxing after a morning on the job and an afternoon spent in the hospital wing; drugged up on pain medication and half dead. 

“Hey, Dash?”

“Yeah?” 

The Ninja had removed her mask and was sitting alongside InkDash in a plain blue t-shirt and black shorts. She grinned, held up the Super Smash Brothers Ultimate gamecard for their Nintendo Switch and asked 

“Wanna smash?”

InkDash snorted and replied

“Final destination, no items?” 

“Let’s go,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is stupid XD
> 
> * I will write more, I just have to find the time to.*


	2. Character Description 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realised that some character descriptions/profiles are probably needed XD  
> I’ll add images if I can work out how

Agent Name: NyanNinja

Type: Shapeshifter

Age: _?_

Unit No _. 101_

Unit Mates: InkDash, RainbowNinja, Piper Ice.

Description:

The NyanNinja is an ethereal, shape-shifting creature from another realm – incredibly loyal to those she cares about. Assumes a half-human form unless the mask is worn.

The mask is an ancient family relic that transforms the wearer and boosts their stats significantly.

When under extreme stress, shapeshifters revert to their most basic forms.

Shapeshifters somehow still require food, but they can glean energy from other sources too, depending on the form they are in.

The NyanNinja co-leads her unit along with InkDash

Her sister is RainbowNinja, who is younger and therefore assumes a younger form.

*more to be added later*


	3. Character Description 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second character description. There will eventually be one for each character created.

Agent Name: InkDash

Type: Ink Squid (Shapeshifter derivative) (Once human)

Age: 17

Unit Mates: NyanNinja, RainbowNinja, Piper Ice

Description:

InkDash is an ink-based life form. Very friendly and loyal.

When under extreme stress, InkDash’s form melts back into pure ink. To prevent total collapse, inkwells are carried and consumed.

*more to be added later*


End file.
